1. Field
The invention is in the field of connectors for removably attaching together the ends of a flexible member, more specifically for use on key chains, jewelry, and for binding loose sheets of paper together.
2. State of the Art
Devices which utilize a length of cable the opposite ends of which connect together by means of ferrules or other such connectors have been used for many years. Such devices include key chains having a length of flexible cable with mating ferrules at opposite ends thereof which can be disconnected to add or subtract keys as well as reconnected for use. Multiple of such devices with the appropriate length of cable can be used to bind together loose leaf pages. Other such devices have ferrules which are permanently connected together.
An example of a device which has ferrules which permanently connect together is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,457 issued to this inventor. The patent discloses a closed loop cable system primarily designed for preventing the theft of coats on display at retail stores by preventing a person from wearing the coat to subsequently walk out of the store wearing the coat. The system comprises a length of cable which is passed through at least one sleeve of the coat to form a loop. Opposite ends of the cable are provided with mating ferrules crimped thereto which ferrules are subsequently connected and crimped together using a special crimping tool. Upon sale of the coat the special tool has a cutter to cut the cable prior to departure of the customer with the coat. Such system does not allow multiple connection and disconnection cycles due to the crimping, such as needed for key chains, jewelry, and binder rings.
An example of a system which utilizes ferrules which are reconnectable is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,855 also issued to this inventor. The patent discloses a flexible cable having a first ferrule crimped to one end thereof which includes an elongate, bullet shaped plug having a reduced diameter portion. A second ferrule crimped to the opposite end of the cable comprises a pair of tubular members, one having an inwardly disposed lip defining a socket and the other tubular member fitting inside the first tubular member with the end thereof spaced from the lip with a retaining ring disposed therein. When the plug is forced into the socket, the bullet shape thereof expands the retaining ring until the reduced diameter portion of the plug reaches the retaining ring wherein the retaining ring can contract to hold the plug in the socket.
Various connectors are used on jewelry such as necklaces and bracelets. Such connectors typically comprise a pair of loops, one closeable and one not, affixed to opposite ends of a braided or twisted chain. The closeable loop comprises an inner solid cross-section C-shaped member with a tab affixed at an end thereof and an outer tubular cross-section C-shaped member inside of which the inner member slides. The members are biased by a small spring within the outer C-shaped member to a closed position wherein the two members form a closed loop. When the tab is pressed, the C-shaped members slide relative to one another to a position wherein the openings thereof align to allow the other closed loop to fit therein and be retained thereby upon release of the tab.